Amber Jackson and the Chamber of Secrets
by HermioneGranger101
Summary: In this exciting adventure, Amber Jackson and her good friends, Valerie Blue, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley must find out who opened the Chamber of Secrets. Amber also must find out what her sister Jessica is hiding. Amber Jackson and the Chamber of Secrets, sequel to Amber Jackson and the Sorcerers Stone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Chamber of Secrets  
End of the summer

"Oh summer." I said talking to myself under our big willow tree in front of our house. I remembered the days before I went to Hogwarts, when I attended Winfield Primary. I always wished the summer would last forever, so of course, it zoomed by faster than a golden snitch. Now I am counting the days until I can finally get back to Hogwarts. The summer was going so slow, much to slow for my taste. I looked at my watch, three days, eleven hours, and thirty two minuets till I would be back on the Hogwarts Express. Three days, two hours, and thirty two minuets till I could see my best friend, Valerie Blue, and secret crush, Harry Potter. My heart always beat faster when I thought if him.  
I turned twelve about a month ago, July 31, to be exact. I had been hoping for the return of my marauders map, which had been stolen last year. I also had been hoping to find out my older sister, Jessica's secret. In my previous year I had accidentally overheard Jessica talking to my mom, telling her that she was tired of keeping this secret from me. It had something to do with Harry, and his late mum, Lily.  
I tilted my head slightly to the right. An owl was flying towards me. Since my dad was a muggle, we had to live in a muggle neighborhood. I had only received one owl, listing all the the things I would need to go back to Hogwarts, but Jessica had received over twenty in the past month. Most of them telling the date of a ministry job, which is where she wanted to go after she graduated Hogwarts, which, she did.  
It must be so fun to be able to use magic, whenever you wanted. I still had what my mom called, The Trace. She said until I graduated Hogwarts, if I did any magic, outside of school, I could be expelled. Especially in the presence of a muggle. It really didn't matter yet, I knew hardly any spells. I knew Wingardium Leviosar, and some other ones, but not as much as Jessica knew. Mum finally agreed to let her do little spells in the house. I likes to watch Jessica do magic. One of my favorites she did was Accio.  
I starred at the owl, and it starred back with its huge, non-blinking eyes. It didn't have a letter tied to its leg which I thought weird considering the fact Jessica was indeed expecting letter.  
I heard the familiar sound of bicycle tires on the road. I again turned my head slightly to the left to see Violet Hamlet riding her expensive, pink bike. Violet's dad is owner of Hamlet Inc. so he makes the newest radio. They live down on Dollbar Drive, in a big marble mansion.  
"Hey girls!" She called out to Tricia and Kate, her best friends, loud enough for the whole block to turn to look at her.  
"What do you think of my new bike?" She yelled with a gigantic smile.  
"You mean the eight hundred dollar bike you got!?" Tricia said even more loudly looking innocently smirky. Violet nodded happily.  
"It's not all that." I muttered  
"Oh! You don't like it? Probably just never seen anything as pretty." She smirked , and Tricia and Kate started to giggle.  
"Just get out of my face." Mom had warned me, even though I didn't like Violet, didn't mean I had to be rude.  
"Fine, c'mon girls. Lets get out of Amber's ugly, coward face!"  
There were gasps and "ohh" thrown around. I stood up clenching my book I was reading.  
"Where ya going, Jackson!?" Taunted Violet as I got up to leave. I turned around and walked straight up to her face and before I could stop myself, my book flew into her face. WHAM!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Chamber of Secrets  
T.M.R

I didn't tell my mom what happened. I expected she would get a call or Violet's parents would come down, but there was nothing.  
I was packing all my stuff for it was the day before we would go to King's Cross. I was excited I barely ate any food at dinner. I felt kind of bad for Jessica, not getting to go to Hogwarts.  
"Girls! Dinner!" Mom called from down stairs.  
I marked down, wishing I could have five more minuets to finish my packing.  
"Hello you two, done packing?" Dad asked.  
"Almost" we said at the same time. Jessica was going on a week training program at the Ministry of Magic to try to get a job.  
"You'd better hurry, we are leaving first thing tomorrow." He said with a wink, and he added "How's all your chaps? Any letters?"  
"No, Valerie's parents are allergic to feathers, so she's not allowed to send owls."  
"What about Harry?" My mom asked promptly.  
"He told me he lives with the worst guardians imaginable. It's his aunt and uncle, they don't like magic in any way." I answered, but while we were talking about Harry, I wanted to try to bring up his parents.  
Last year I had accidentally heard my mom and Jessica talking about some big secret concerning Harry and his mum Lily.  
"Mom?"  
"Yes, Honey?" She said cutting up her steak.  
"Who were your friends in school?" Once I asked, I was sure, if she was drinking her water she would have done a spit take.  
"Well," she began "I had a lot of friends. There was this one most obnoxious boy, what was his name…?" She sat there thinking for the next second or two then her face lit up.  
"Lucius."  
"Lucius!?" I burst out trying hard not to laugh.  
"Yes, Lucius Malfoy."  
My mouth fell open. Lucius Malfoy! Related to Draco Malfoy.  
"Like father like son" I muttered, while everyone else gave me a funny look.

* * *

King's Cross was as busy as usual. Muggles on trains, walking around, studying maps, or reading the newspaper. I had read my dad's muggle paper. Compared with the exciting stories The Daily Prophet told, the muggle paper was pitiful.  
"You packed all your things?" Mom asked  
"Yes"  
"Everything?"  
"Everything." I answered promptly.  
"Ok… don't forget to write to me."  
"I won't"  
The two of us ran head into the brick wall between platform nine and three quarters. On the other side was the big, steaming, red Hogwarts Express.  
"Have a good time!" My mom yelled after me as I boarded the train.  
"Bye!" I called waving to her.  
Most of the Gryfinndors cars were full, so I walked the long hall way looking for an empty one. Peering into cars, rather distractedly, I didn't realize I walked into someone.  
"Oh I'm sorry!" I said automatically. I looked up to see a first year with ginger red hair and kind brown eyes, holding a black, book.  
"It was my fault, I was looking for a boy, with hair like mine, in his second year." She said.  
"By any chance is his name Ron?" I asked her, seeing how they looked like they were siblings.  
She looked shocked  
"My names Ginny, Ron is my brother."  
"Oh I see." There was an awkward silence that fell over up, so I decided to break it with a random question.  
"What book you got there?" I asked then uncomfortably coughing.  
"Oh… I uh… just a book."  
I look down at it. Solid black, but no cover or name.  
"I better go." She said and as she walked away I looked at the book she was holding. On the side were the initials T.M.R.  
"T.M.R…? What could that stand for." I muttered.i opened a car door and sat down with Harry.


End file.
